Lips of an Angel
by Fangurl Phantomhive
Summary: In the middle of the night, Alan calls Fangurl wanting her to sing to him. Implied Eric/Alan and Ronald/Fangurl, hinted past Alan/Fangurl, Songfic (lyrics are italicized) One-shot, modern era. R&R please


Eyes opened up wide and gazed at the electronic clock that read 2:04 a.m. sitting on the night stand next to the bed. Alan Humphries took in deep breaths as he sat up and gazed down at Eric Slingby still sleeping next to him. For the past few nights, Alan had been having bad dreams that always left him terrified to go back to sleep.

Alan lightly kissed Eric before getting up out of bed and heading into the living room. He turned on a lamp and curled up on the couch before grabbing the phone. There was one person and one person only who Alan wanted to talk to. As the phone rang, the brunette Shinigami felt tears silently slide down his face.

Inside the Phantomhive Manor, Fangurl lie asleep in her bed with her head pressed against Ronald Knox's chest. Her phone lit up as it began to vibrate. Fangurl was startled awake at the noise, so she got her phone and walked out into the hallway so as not to disturb Ronald. "Hello?" she whispered as Fangurl started to walk downstairs to the living room.

"Fangurl . . ." Alan whispered back as he gulped down tears.

"Alan, sweetie what's wrong?" Fangurl asked as she turned on a lamp and curled up on the living room couch.

"I had a nightmare and I just needed someone to talk to," he quietly explained.

"Okay, well I'm here for you to talk to; what would you like me to do to help you?" Fangurl questioned.

"Will you sing to me like you used to?" Alan requested.

Fangurl knew that singing did help Alan feel better after he had nightmares. "What would you like me to sing?" she asked.

"Anything, just so I can have good dreams for the rest of the night," the brunette Shinigami replied.

"Alright," Fangurl muttered. Alan heard her clear her throat, so he closed his eyes as he listened to her sing. "_Honey why you calling me, so late? It's kinda hard to talk right now. And honey why you crying is everything okay? I gotta whisper cuz I can't be too loud."_ Alan loved this song, and he loved it even more when it was Fangurl's voice singing it. With his eyes closed, Alan gripped the phone tightly as he listened to Fangurl continue.

"_Well, my girl's in the next room. Sometimes I wish she was you. I guess we never really moved on." _He knew that she was referring to Ronald. True, the two were a fantastic couple, but Fangurl did admit sometimes that she missed Alan, and thought about him when she was with Ronald.

_ "It's really good to hear your voice, saying my name, it sounds so sweet. Coming from the lips of an angel, hearing those words it makes me weak." _The brunette thought about Fangurl's voice, and how she would always sing to him and reassure him that everything would be alright after his nightmares. At one time, Alan thought of Fangurl as his angel. And tonight, this thought was reoccurring.

_"And I never wanna say goodbye, but girl you make it hard to be faithful, with the lips of an angel." _Fangurl never wanted her and Alan to break up. She never wanted them to be with anyone other than each other. Of course she cared about Ronald deeply, but she truly loved Alan. As for Alan, he regretted every day breaking up with Fangurl. He'd been so stupid as to think Eric could love him more than Fangurl ever could. Now Eric did love and take care of him, but there was something about the way Fangurl did it that made Alan miss her and wish to be with her again almost every night.

"_It's funny that you're calling me tonight. And yes I've dreamt of you too. Does he know you're talking to me, will it start a fight? No I don't think she has a clue." _It was true; Alan did dream of Fangurl often. Usually thoughts of her would help him go back to sleep after a nightmare. Fangurl would dream about Alan a lot as well. He would always be on her mind when she was sad or felt lonely.

_"Well my girl's in the next room. Sometimes I wish she was you. I guess we never really moved on." _Fangurl felt herself tear up as she sang the song to her distressed ex-boyfriend. These lyrics described how she felt about Alan perfectly. The brunette Shinigami could hear her breathing change and could sense that she was starting to cry; so he then began to sing to her.

_"It's really good to hear your voice, saying my name it sounds so sweet. Coming from the lips of an angel, hearing those words it makes me weak. And I never wanna say goodbye, but girl you make it hard to be faithful with the lips of an angel." _The now crying girl smiled when she heard Alan sing back to her. There was a small glimmer of hope inside her heart that made Fangurl think that Alan felt the same way.

She then softly sang "_It's really good to hear your voice, saying my name it sounds so sweet." _

The both of them sang to each other "_Coming from the lips of an angel, hearing those words it makes me weak. And I never wanna say goodbye, but girl you make it hard to be faithful, with the lips of an angel. I never wanna say goodbye, but girl you make it hard to be faithful, with the lips of an angel."_

Now they were both crying as they finished up singing. Fangurl completed the song in a whisper "_Honey why you calling me, so late?"_

After Fangurl sang the final note, the two let the moment linger before Alan spoke up. "You are my angel forever Fangurl Phantomhive, and I love you," he stated.

"I love you too Alan Humphries, my forever soul mate," Fangurl replied. Both of their hearts started pounding against their chests, and all Alan wanted to do was to be with Fangurl.

"I'll come see you in the morning," he promised.

"Alright, I'll be waiting," Fangurl whispered before hanging up the phone. She grinned as she turned off the lamp and headed back upstairs.

Alan hung up the phone and pressed it to his chest before heading back to his shared bedroom. He fell asleep dreaming of Fangurl and needing nobody in the world but her.


End file.
